A New Love
by cairnbull
Summary: Anyone who is kinda interested in this, i can maybe write more, just tell me cuz yeah, it kinda takes time and i don't have much of that. IF i write and nobody reads it, it's kinda a dick move but is fine This WAS supposed to have a romance feel, but it doesn't it's just different
1. Chapter 1

**SO, LET'S HIT SOME PERSPECTIVE HERE, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ROMANCE FANFIC, AND I AM CHANGING SOMEONE'S GENDER, BONNIE, WHY ? YOU MAY ASK ME, AND THAT IS BECAUSE BONNIE IS THE BEST CHARACTER ., YOU CAN NOT AGREE, BUT THAT WILL ENTER IN SOMETHING IMPORTANT LATER, BEING THAT, WELL... YOU WILL SEE**

 **THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ON "MY OWN SECRET : REBIRTH", THE "PROFITS" (I GAIN NO MONEY, IT'S AN EXPRESSION), SEEM TO BE PRETTY HIGH, AND I GOT MY MOTHER TO STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT ME DOING NOTHING AT NIGHT, OR IN THE AFTERNOON, SO YAY ME**

 **THANKS AGAIN, I WILL GO BACK TO THAT STORY, WHEN I FEEL LIKE I GET A WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS ONE, AND MY MIND WILL BE SPEWING OUT STUFF TO READ FOR YOU GUYS, IF I DON'T HAVE ANY EXAMS OF COURSE, 'CUZ THATS JUST BULLSHIT, AND IT HAD NO CONNECTION TO MY OTHER STORIES, JUST SAYIN'**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY – CAIRNBULL 2015**

First day on the job, it doesn't pay that well, it seems to be an easy job, watch animatronics at night, and not get killed, just like my buddy Mike did tell me, going through what he said, it seems to make no sense at all, so from what he said, there are two female and two males, though i won't see that forth one, he is in that rotting cove, poor fox, I got to take that out of my head, I entered the pitch black restaurant, already knocked out the generator I guess, Michael said if I ran out of power I'd be fucked, so gotta watch out for that, I hit the door towards the generator, eerie room with pieces, not enough time to look around, I had only a minute

I run down the stairs, and hit the generator button, it turned on, but I heard clanking over me, they were already out, and I have a problem, i am stuck below one of them, I tried to walk slowly walk out of the room, Bonnie looking around the room, I was crouched behind the door, I could hear some rambling from the bunny, then I heard the chicken say from the door

\- There is no one here, he maybe came inside and ran off when he saw us – The bunny replied, soothingly

\- Or he is in that room over there – The chicken looked at her scared, then she said to the bunny that started walking towards me

\- DON'T GO DOWN THERE, FREDDY DOESN'T LIKE US DOWN THERE – The bunny ignored and went to grab the door, I pulled it back, touching my back against the door, I watched the two of the robots walk in the room I was in, then I left, making noise before locking the door from the outside, now I was alone the room, I heard the bunny say from inside

\- The door is locked, Chica, THE DOOR IS LOCKED – I could hear the both of them frantically trying to open the door, I then said

\- Hold on, I will get you two out of there, I have a key – I said that so they would calm down, I started hearing heavy walking outside, I grabbed the key quickly, and flipped it, oh… I BROKE THE KEY, I pried the door open, it wouldn't budge, I felt a paw grab my arm, and bash me against the door, going through it, and scaring the two females on the other side of the door, I quickly got up, and avoided a set of paws coming at me, with quick sidesteps, the bear, he tried to grab me, but missed by a little bit, I dodged into something, that grabbed me, I heard the bear cheer slightly, then he said, happily

\- Give him here, I want to get rid of him – I felt that whoever was holding me, was being reluctant, I look at my shoulders, then up, the bunny was holding me, shit… I got my mind off that, and looked at the bunny, who looked back at me, it looked at me, with a face that would scare me, if I hadn't came here to fix these robots, once, as the rabbit was malfunctioning, then she said, certain that she had a plan

\- I will take care of this one… - Freddy looked at her, then sighed, you can't impress everyone, I guess, he and Chica left, and Bonnie said to me

\- I know you are not an endoskeleton, you came here before, you fixed me, what is your name, I didn't ask – Completely shocked by the words the rabbit said, I left her on while I fixed her arm, that was malfunctioning, it was at night too, she tried to bite me when I took her arm off to fix the whirring, but I put it back on, no problems caused there, I breathed in, then out, then I said, calmly

\- I am Cairn, I fixed you once at night, when I took off your arm then put it back on, that night was terrifying – She shyly smiled, and I could fell a blush in my face, I tried to cover it by looking at the ground, but it didn't work, she noticed it, then she said something about it

\- You are no endoskeleton, last time I remembered, endoskeletons aren't supposed to blush… - I blushed a deeper shade of red, still looking at the ground, she then grabbed my hand, then dragged me out of the room, into parts and services, I stopped there, and said

\- What are you gonna do ?, tell them I am not an endoskeleton ? - She nodded, making me feel uncomfortable, She dragged me towards the stage, I tried to tug back, but as a robot, she was way stronger than me, easily lifting me off my feet, as she was a bit taller, she then said to both on stage while climbing it, dragging me up it

\- Guys, he is not an endoskeleton – Chica noticed I was being dragged, and pointed at me for Freddy to see, I was now in panic and shock, Bonnie would not let me touch the ground, as she lifted me on stage, clumsily, I was about to faint, but I couldn't, I had to stay conscious, He looked at me in concern, then he said to the purple bunny holding me off my feet

\- How did you come to that conclusion, uh ? - She looked at me, and I looked at her, she looked both cute, and terrifying at the same time, from that smile she had, she was about to do something stupid, I let my head fall, and she said

\- Well… endoskeletons don't blush, do they ? - Freddy nodded, and Bonnie just sprinted away, saying to me

\- I want to take you somewhere – I crossed my arms, and I was still being carried, I then said jokingly

\- Bonnie, I am not your waifu, put me down plz – She laughed, and continued carrying me off my feet, she then entered a closet, and put me down, she then moved a few bottles and things, and grabbed a photo, I grabbed it, I remember that photo, I took it a few years back, these kids wanted a photo from the place next to the animatronics, strange, that was the only day that they could walk around, Bonnie then said to me

\- I seem to be the only one who remembers this day, I want to find whoever took the photo, and I want to squish them, because I am so happy about it – I lifted my hand, and then said to her, carefully

\- I remember that photo, I took it a few years ago… - She didn't let me finish, she grabbed me like a WWE fighter, and almost broke me in half, slowly choking me, I widened my eyes and started tapping her shoulder furiously, receiving no response, I punched it, making her flinch and drop me, I could see in her facial expression, that she would be blushing, because she couldn't control herself, she looked at the ground, and rubbed one leg against the other, I smiled, and drooped my eyes, I look at my clock, only 2 A.M, why is this taking so long, I could hear a faint sound outside, phone ringing, I go outside, and in the security office, and pick up the phone

\- Oh… hi there, you didn't pick up the first call, I hoped you were alright, but anyway, you might now the basics, as you seem to be alive for 2 hours, don't let them get you, you are dead if they do, well… Bonnie from the left, Chica from the right, Freddy out of power, talking about that, how much power you got ? - I tensely said while looking at the power meter

\- I am at 98%, I didn't have a change to get in here all night, I just got in the office, last 2 hours I have been hiding and being chased – he chuckled from the other side, I heard walking on the left, and Bonnie peeked her ears around the door

An hour or two after the call, I sat next to Bonnie as she told me stories about the place, some cool stories, some more creepier ones, but I enjoyed this time, I though of something, I looked at Bonnie, then looked back down, thinking about something _"_ _Maybe I can do something to make them look somewhat more 'human', not totally, but some sort of humanoid robot, it would lift the weight on their backs too, take out some of the excess metal and weight in general, I could probably talk to the boss about some of that stuff, but the biggest problem is THEM, I don't know how I would be able to convince them to accept it, I don't really know..."_ I got startled by something touching my shoulder, bringing me back to life, I heard Bonnie say, very close to a whisper

\- What is going on with you ?, thinking about something ? - She was leaned against me, we were both sitting against the wall, I was startled and shocked, but it felt, comfortable, and somewhat more than friends, I then said, moving myself closer with a blush

\- I am thinking about changing your guy's bodies, or suits to remove some of the metal, and for you to look humanoid, I don't know how, and if I do know, I wonder if the boss is gonna be cool with it, and add somehow a way to show emotions, somehow, I just don't know how – She looked at me with a smirk, then said

\- You use somehow too much… and I like it – I smiled, with the blush going in a deeper shade than before, I lowered my head, and scratched the back of my neck, tensing a little bit, and we stayed there for the rest of the night, just one next to the other, sometimes talking about something, but it wasn't anything too important for me to take too much care, at 6:00 A.M, the manager came in, but me and Bonnie were still sat there, I think Bonnie had turned off or slept, because she wasn't even bothered by my pokes, so I just stayed there, and waited for the manager to find us, when he did, he said, almost screaming at me

\- What are you doing, and what did you do to Bonnie, must I know ? - I think THAT startled Bonnie, and made her turn back on, or wake up, she got up, and lowered her head, rubbing one leg against the other one, again, the blush reappeared on my face, as I got up, and stood next to Bonnie, who had her eyes on me, I look at her, and the manager screams at the two of us

\- I don't know what happened here, but I don't want it happening again, and I don't wanna see you again, until tomorrow night, and I want you out of here, NOW – I raise my hands, and wave one at Bonnie, who shyly returns the wave, and I leave, when I get home I think to myself _"What a 'special' robot, that Bonnie is, emotions and such, they are just held back by their shells"_ I went to sleep right after, as I was in dire need of sleep, as last night I hadn't slept any good either

 **PS : I FOUND SOME FAN ART FROM THE 4 BONNIES, THIS IS SOMEWHAT OF AN IMAGE I WOULD TAKE IF BONNIE WOULD BE A FEMALE ANIMATRONIC** **art/Bonnith-Bonnibel-Bonnelian-and-Bonnie-513993749 GIVE THE GUY CREDIT**

 **TAHNSK FAR REIDANG  
DISLEXICAL WRITING**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : WELL…**

So, that was a good "day" of sleep, I wake up at 8 : 00 P.M, I had overslept a bit, but I still had time, I got my coat, and ran outside my apartment, and downstairs, reaching outside I grab my bike, and leave for Fazbear's

While driving there, I though of what I was gonna say to Nick, my boss, to try and change the animatronics in any way, he would probably refuse, but what COULD I do, to at least try, I kept thinking, until I saw something running towards me, and fast, I stop my bike and it avoids me, quickly running past me, staring at me, and then a car, Nick's one, flies past me, almost, I turn my bike on again, and speed behind them, after a few minutes of chasing, then the thing stopped and ran into the building I live in, was it looking for me ?, I took that out of my mind, and dropped my bike and followed it until it found my apartment, definitely looking for me, I chase behind it, and open the door, I breathe deeply, and go inside…

*POV CHANGE : BONNIE*

\- I have to get out of here, they are cornering me, I got to… I have to find Cairn, he might know what to do, if I could just move… THERE, I AM FREE, I HAVE TO GO THANKS – I screamed at one of them, and then got up and left the room, having them sprinting behind me, I was just fast enough to outrun them, I looked through the rooms, and found Cairn's file, why was it there, I didn't know but I now knew his address, I sprinted out, almost being caught by the owner, I busted through the doors, and ran the way I though I should go… after running a bit, and thinking I was safe, I heard a car speeding behind me, and I started running again, I saw a bright light heading towards me though, I covered my eyes, and passed by it, looking at the person behind the light, Cairn ?, it couldn't be, I continued running, and found the building and the apartment number, and I ran in, not finding him, I knew what was coming, I heard the door opening, and I prepared for the worst…

*POV CHANGE (AGAIN) : CAIRN*

I breathed shakily, but confidently, I ran inside, and found, well… Bonnie sitting in a corner, swaying forwards then backwards, slowly, I walked near her, and she would start to sway faster, not looking at me, like if she was in heavy pain, I got my hand closer to her, and tapped her lightly, while walking over, and sitting next to her, waiting for a response…

*LET'S KEEP SWITCHING SHALL WE ? : BONNIE*

I was in a corner, cowering, I wasn't able to do anything, I heard someone coming closer, and my body responded with not even responding to anything else, the only thing I could do, was sway back and forth until they got to me, I closed my eyes tight, and I felt a hand touch my should, but not with rage or, madness, it was… soft, and caring, I felt it run through my fur slowly, and stop behind me, I moved slightly, then slowly turned to see who it was, it was HIM, he put his hand on his leg while sat down, and I blushed lightly, at the most the animatronic pieces would let it, of course, I grabbed my other arm with my right, and rubbed it slightly, waiting for anything else, I couldn't resist, but i tried to tell him something I tried to last night, but I didn't, I couldn't manage it, I just couldn't make it out in my mouth, I then stop trying, he put his head down, he was blushing a deep shade of red, almost purple actually, now to take a notice, he had dyed his hair purple… why… I ignored it for now, and I got a bit closer, making me so much more nervous, I tried to get closer, but my body didn't let it, it was refusing getting close to him, I could do nothing but watch his every movement, I was stuck…

*SWITCHEROO : CAIRN*

I watched as her body wanted but refused to get close to me, I noticed it, it felt strange, like if she didn't like me, but I liked her, I couldn't bring myself to the fact that, I was almost falling in love with Bonnie, I though about it for a second, then started blushing, it wasn't anything that bad to make me blush, and this never happened to me, but, was because Bonnie was next to me this was happening ?, I didn't understand, until she got her hand up slowly, and shyly, and placed it on the ground, I wondered for a little bit, until her hand was touching my leg, still against the ground, I approached my hand to hers, and put mine over it, making the both of us have a scared reaction, and me blush madly, to almost my now purple hair, I felt my hand burning against her hand, it felt burning, but a good burning, it made me want to do something stupid, out of everything I have done, and I did it anyway…

*PERSPECTIVE CHANGE : BON-BON*

I saw him edging close to something he didn't want do to, or create a problem, he was coming closer slowly, what was he thinking ?, I tried to tell him again, but everything that came out, was wind and nothing else, as I opened my mouth to try and say it again, he lunges it at me, completely purple from the blush, and wrapped his arms around my neck, coming closer to me every second we stared into each others eyes, I couldn't faint at that second, I just wasn't supposed to, I stayed strong, and stayed conscious, our noses were about touching, when at the door, it was heard

\- What are you two doing ? - It was the owner, I actually thank him for being there at that moment, I am not sure if I could take something like Cairn so close to me at that time, and moment there, just…

*POV CHANGE : CAIRN*

Darkness, where the fuck was I ?, I was immobilized in the dark, sitting down, I moved my head around, seeing something, or an outline, white one, it approached me, and I started getting "petrified" by fear, I couldn't move my legs off the top as I appeared here, and now I was getting more stuck, I stopped standing in front of me, it bent down to look me in the eyes, it pulled my shirt up, making me stand up, still petrified in fear, I leave a slight squeak from it lifting me up, I couldn't breathe correctly because of the tension, it grabbed the collar of my shirt again, and lifted me off my feet, I stopped breathing for a second, the thing noticed my fear, and came back to it's senses, it put me down, and put it's hands on it's mouth, it didn't say anything, but it looked shocked, and sorry, I felt relieved, I smiled, the most I could, with a terrifying ghosty ghost in front of me, or what I though it was, it looked at me, and hurried behind me, and pulled of some black thing around my hands, and put it around my wrist, wrapping it around it, almost like a bandage, it came back to my front, and… hugged me out of nowhere, I tensed from the sudden approach, then it grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dark room I woke up to, and opened a hatch, and pulled me outside

It was the pizzeria, but burned down, I could see the animatronics laying on the ground, turned off, I hurried to see it they were okay, and they were, but turned off

I dragged Foxy a bit part of the way home, while the animatronic carried the other two, easily running up to me, and poking me in the back, and running away, I couldn't do anything, as I was slower than a rock with a slow debuff, I frowned and lifted a finger, but stopped, and kept dragging Foxy across the ground

We got near the door to my apartment, having dragged everyone up the stairs, or in the elevator, good it was like 3 A.M, so no one was around, we were in front of the door, and I opened the door slowly with my key, and headed in, I saw Nick sitting next to Bonnie, in the living room, what were they doing here ?, I approached them, still dragging Foxy, and Nick contested at me

\- Weren't you in the room ?, and why is Foxy here ?, and what is that black thing behind you ? - I set Foxy down, and then I said, with a misunderstanding tone

\- I hadn't come back the whole day, because of this someone – I nod towards the black animatronic behind me, who smiled happily, Bonnie slowly approached my bedroom door, and opened it, I was inside, but purple hair, I walked inside, and jumped on my doppelganger, he went "poof" and disappeared, I looked around, not knowing where he had gone, but where ever he had gone, he was not far

I explained why I had bough the animatronics to my house, as their house had burnt down to the ground, Nick was shocked, the place that gave his family food, was now just dust and ashes, but the person that was more hit by this, was Bonnie, she just couldn't bear it, she was in my room alone, I was outside waiting for the others to boot up, as I had turned them on, Nick was gone, and that black thing was sat next to me, swaying happily left and right, I didn't understand why, I then asked it a question that was crucial for me understanding it

\- Can you speak, like talk ? - it stopped swaying and nodded "No, why ?", I looked down, then I said

\- Nothing, I just wanted to ask a few things to you, like your name, and why you tipped me about the fire, and bought me there – she smiled heavily, and I smiled back, I look at my bedroom door, I went and looked inside, I went inside, and sat by Bonnie, she was turned off, or sleeping, I smiled, she was cute when she slept, I sat there for a long time, thinking about the animatronics, and how I could help, I was fine with them staying home, but then I felt a bit tired, and as my bed was occupied by a huge purple (and cute) bunny, I laid down on the ground, it wasn't that cold, almost hot, I slept on the ground, somewhat soundly, for whatever reason, I dreamed of nothing, and that was unusual, but I ignored it, and continued sleeping


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : REALIZATIONS OF A ROBOT**

I woke up to a nice smile greeting me, it was that black animatronic, it was almost in my face, I guess it heard me wake up, I get up from the ground, which I slept in, because of Bonnie being in my bed, I looked where she was sleeping when I went to sleep, still in the same position, and sleeping, I shook my head, and put a warmer jacket, and looked at the black animatronic, it was smiling, like if it had done something important, I didn't know what, it went out of the room, and came back with a notebook, in which it quickly scribbled "Bonnie is staying here with you, because the owner decided to, and also, I am a girl", I felt my face going red, in a split second I felt blind, Bonnie is staying here ?, it was a joke, I was being lied to, Nick wouldn't want us together, would he ?, I took those thoughts out of my mind

I walked outside my room, and I was greeted with brown fur, for god's sake, Nick made all of the four stay here, I facepalmed, and I thing someone heard it, because everyone turned around, and looked at me with curious eyes, I looked at my room's door again, and I went inside, and locked the door from inside, not letting anyone inside but me

I looked at Bonnie, I was… somewhat indifferent to others, and I never managed choices very well, I push Bonnie slightly more into the middle of the bed, and I sit in the corner, she was the size of my bed, I smile as I hear the animatronic, well… breathe ?, I didn't know, and I didn't want to know either, but it seemed like breathing, my breathing was normally relaxed, and cold, but when I am near her, I heat up, and my body can't control itself, it does stupid shit that I hate, like start shaking, and turn purple, it's plain weird and just not normal at all, I then noticed that there was a bit of room in the bed, I was still immensely tired, from sleeping in the cold floor, I slowly approached the stop, and laid my back against it, again, it was like an ant of space, but it was relaxing, better than the floor, of course, I felt slight movement coming from where Bonnie was, but I ignored it, it wasn't anything that would kill me, at least not figuratively, I smiled at the though of a small sound emanating from Bonnie, I heard it for a moment, definite breathing, I stopped looking at Bonnie, and started looking at her ears, they would shift left to right frantically, I extended my hand, and touched it, I then watched what they would do, I left my hand where I had touched her ears, and they both went against my hand, strange, I ran my fingers against her soft purple fur on her ears, she purred softly, I was completely oblivious of what was happening, I was zoned out by something, I smiled about something I was thinking about, I kept running my fingers on her hair, I kept distracting myself about anything and everything, I was grinning, I look at her ears again, I laid back again, and I heard something come out from Bonnie

\- Ca… Cairn ? - I smile at her, and nod, and continue running my fingers across her ears, I was still completely oblivious of what was happening, she was quiet, and we just stayed there, I guess she slept, because I started hearing that soft breathing from before again

*A FEW HOURS LATER, ABOUT 11 A.M, TALKING WITH MY HOMEYS OVER SKYPE*

\- Yo, dawg, you comin' to the Halloween party ? - I got near my microphone and talked to Warren, a friend of mine

\- I am, if I knew when it was, I got the costume ready – he then said in his accent

\- It's today my homie, at 8 P.M, I also heard about FFP, it burned down, and the owner said that the animatronics are at your flat, what the fuck man ? - I ran my hand over my head, and I hear someone opening my door, it was Bonnie, I guess Warren heard it too, I heard Bonnie say, shyly

\- Are… you busy with something ? - I hear Warren say something to me

\- Is… that Bonnie, dawg ? - I replied with a "yes", then I put down the headphones, and walk towards Bonnie, she grabs my arm carefully, and asks me a question

\- I heard you talking from outside, and I wanted to ask you something… do you… - She kept stumbling in that "do you ?", I waited for a good five seconds, then I said to her confidently

\- You can tell anything to me, I want to hear it, I really want to – she rubbed one leg against the other, she was clearly nervous, I said, remembering something I though of

\- You should come with me to the Halloween party, I am going with a friend, and at a Halloween party, no one will really think that you are a real animatronic – she smiled, and kept running one leg against another, she smiled about it, I then came back to Warren, and told hit exactly as I say this

\- Dude, can like… Bonnie go with us ?, it's a Halloween party after all, no one is REALLY gonna say like "dude it's an animatronic bro", everyone is dressed up as things, it can work fine – he said a simple "yeah sure", and I closed the call, I looked at Bonnie and she smiled, she seemed happy for the Halloween party, so we waited the time out until 8 P.M

*7:40 P.M IN MY CAR, WITH MY COSTUME AND BONNIE ABOUT TO LEAVE*

I hoped this stuff would go right, I turn on my car, and we leave for Warren's house, I looked at Bonnie, smiling below the mask I was wearing, we pulled up to his driveway, and I left the car, and knocked on the door, I hear my friend say from inside

\- Coming man, all right I am here – He was wearing a costume of a character named MEGAne, it's a YuKaloid, or something like that, it had some creepy pastas and it was cool, I pulled him outside, and into the car, he smiled at me, then I got back in the front seat, and we drove off

*FRONT OF THE PARTY PLACE 8 P.M, ABOUT TO GO IN*

\- We should go inside, shouldn't we ? - everybody nodded behind me, and I went inside first, and the two followed me inside, there were a few people in the first room, passing everyone inside the party, and asking their names and such, we came up to him, and I lifted my mask, to let them see my face, I was wearing a SCP-049 costume (the plague doctor), I somewhat smiled to them, and they let us in

When inside, I saw a few people I knew, but it was partially for taking Warren to the party, as he had lots of friends in that party, he walked off to talk to a few friends, and I bumped into Mike, he took of his mask, and Bonnie was behind me, he bumped into me, then laughed with a cup in his hand, he was slightly drunk, I grabbed his elbows, and lifted my mask, he then said, noticing Bonnie

\- What's Bonnie doing here ?, you two look great together… - I look into his eyes, then I said

\- Dude, calm down, FFP burned to a crisp, SHE and the others are staying at my house – he looked at me with a questionable look

\- Bonnie is a girl ?, what… - I nod hastily, and he understood it, the best his drunken mind could, at least, he took my wrist, and walked slowly towards a few friends of him, I walked somewhat faster, though letting him walk at his pace, and having Bonnie follow us

After a few minutes of hearing Mike tell stuff about his buddies and him, I started taking distance, and walking back, good that they were too drunk to notice I was gone, but Bonnie was already gone, where did she go ?, I guess I was supposed to play hide and seek, and try to find her in a crowd of masked people, I started walking around people, and going past people dancing and drunk, I focused my eyes on a tall purple thing, I walked past people, it was definite Bonnie's ears, I walked next to her, and she was dancing with someone, slowly, I took a few steps back, and watched from the crowd, I felt like I was stalking, but it wasn't anything too bad, was ?…

*POV CHANGE : BONNIE*

I had walked away from the group Cairn was in, I didn't think it would get me into too much trouble, I walked past people, they were drinking, I didn't think so much people were drinking, since we came inside, I could see about 15 people almost passing out, for some reason it felt funny, see someone pass out from drinking, but I couldn't say anything, I couldn't drink, I kept walking around people, until I saw someone, he was sitting on an almost free table, it was just him, as almost all tables were "stacked" with people, I walked over, and sat down, then asked him

\- Why aren't you like, dancing ?, or doing something ? - he smiled a warm smile, and said, totally sober, almost the only person that hadn't drank

\- I don't have anyone to dance with, and also, the girl that was with me left me, so I am kinda alone now… - I smiled back at him, he looked someone I could trust, but someone who could be a psycho or something, I shook that off my head, and I said shyly

\- Why… don't, I dance with you ?, my companion is gone, so I am kinda alone too – his smile started taking all of his face, but with a kind feeling to it, and warm, he nodded slowly, and the got up, I did the same, and he came towards me, I waited, and he said

\- What if I told you, I have no coordination for dancing ? - I understood the sarcasm, and I told him

\- It would be fine, because I have never danced in my life, I never came to a "party", I am 29 too… - I didn't want to give away my identity, but he then said right after

\- I am 32, and I also never came to parties, it does not make my style, I only came because of that friend of mine, she didn't have anyone to come with her, so I came, I just didn't know why… - I smiled warmly at him, as we slowly danced next to the table, it felt nice, dancing with someone, else than Freddy, people at the restaurant used to ship me and him, I didn't know why, but I had an idea that Chica liked him, but nothing concrete

We danced slowly to the music, until he said, with an unsure tone

\- Why don't you like, stay the night at my place, I could use some company, my GF calls me a chicken, and also, your friend isn't much caring with you, he came, and left you to do something else… - I smiled, now unsure, I then said, gaining some confidence

\- We should find him, and say that I am gonna stay at your place then, or he will look around for until the world explodes, he is wearing like a leather coat, with a bird shaped mask, or an eagle, I don't know which one – he nodded, then added

\- I think I saw you guys entering, I kinda know where he is, I will have a look, then I will search for you, when I find him – I nodded, and left to search for Cairn…

*POV CHANGE : CAIRN HAPPE*

I dived into the crowd, as the two started searching for me, I had to stay as cool as possible, or they would know it was me, I backpedaled through the mob of people, and I knew they would find me, so I stood next to a table that was empty, and then sat on it, it was just a matter of time…

\- Hey, are you the friend of a girl in a Bonnie suit ? - I heard from next to me, I lifted my head, yep, definitively for me, I got up, and then said

\- Yeah, what's up ? - he motioned for me to follow, and I did as he asked, I followed him, until we found Bonnie, he then said

\- Is this the man you are looking for ?, Bonnie ? - I chuckled slightly, and she hugged me, lifting me off the ground slightly, she put me down again, and said

\- Cairn, can I… like stay at Vince's house this night ? - oh… this is gonna end badly, but I kept my cool, and agreed, she was surprised, but happy, I smiled slightly, I knew something was supposed to go wrong, but I didn't maintain such a bad though in my head, I though of something else, and calmed down, and watched them walk off, and onto the cold outside, chatting, and I left, dropping Warren at his place, and going back to my apartment

The moment I opened the door, I was greeted with a brown paw

\- Where did you take her, and where is she ? - I coughed and then said

\- She is staying at a house of a friend of mine, and she seemed happy about it, we went to a Halloween party, that's why my costume, so no one even though she was an animatronic – He stared at me, I awkwardly left, and entered my room, and got some rest

*POV CHANGE : BON BON*

Where was I ?, I couldn't see, I was blinded, and completely tied up, I moved slightly to the right, but I was in a cold table, how I knew it was cold, it was beyond me, I kept shuffling to the right, until I feel off the table, with a "oof...", I guess someone heard me, and came running inside the room, then he said, with a maniacal voice

\- AH, IT WAS ONLY YOU, I THOUGH IT WAS SOMEONE TRYING TO FREE YOU, LIKE THAT ONE FRIEND OF YOURS, WELL, IF HE INST HERE, I CAN CONTINUE – I froze, then an English like voice said inside my head **"That's not gonna be good, Bonnie, we might have a problem, from what I know you are blinded, and you can't speak now, so we have a serious problem"** I gave the voice a look that I was gonna kill him, but he continued **"I would have told you if I could, at least the ME that you see told you about this happening, but I guess you don't trust either him nor me"** He was talking about Cairn, at a definite sense, but Cairn had an American accent, and this one had an English accent, he then said **"I am who is trying to help you, though I already know what is gonna happen, and it's not good, definitely not gud, you are... well…, how can I explain ?"** I shook my head quickly, and he didn't say a word anymore, I felt being stared, whoever was staring at me, picked me up, I tried forcing my way out, but it didn't work, he carried me around, opening doors, eventually putting me down…

 ***POV CHANGE : VOICE IN BONNIE'S HEAD***

 **You got to be kidding me right, I am going away, that's gotta be disgusting, *ERGH*, I must tell the me from this place to look for her**

 **I teleported towards ME, and said, being cautious with what I said "Dude, you must check on Bonnie", he then said, with a scared tone in his voice**

\- What's going on over there ? - **I facepalmed mentally, then said, being sure of what I was gonna say "You don't want to know, it's disgusting", he let out a fuck to the air, and got up, and ran downstairs, and got in his bike, he asked, raging against the air**

\- Where the fuck does he live ? - **I then said, somewhat unsure "I think it's in a black and purple house near the party place thing", he quickly picked up speed, and flew past the party place, when he saw the house, he went flying with his bike against the door, destroying it, his eyes were not there, I watched as he approached an open door…**

*POV CHANGE : BONNIE*

I heard a loud crash, I was petrified of what the person was doing, I was still blinded, and couldn't move, completely immobilized, after the crash, I heard loud stomping, like if a robot had entered the place we were in, and was here to exterminate everything he saw ***EXTERMINATE*** I heard that same voice say in my head, I tried to fight the urge to cry, or whine, because I was so petrified by the fear, and what happened, that I couldn't even show any emotions, I heard the man run out of the room, and scream heavily in pain, I didn't notice but I was crying heavily, he screamed and cried non-stop, and then a loud crash could be heard again, and something whirring up, like a… CHAINSAW, it whirred and the man screamed in agony and fear, then it could be heard that something went against the chainsaw, and got split in half, with soft squishes colliding with the ground, some of the liquid went over me *UGH...*, **people no innuendos here PLZ** , I was so scared I passed out, almost, I heard some metal clanking against the ground, and it pick me up, it carried me around, and sat me on something, it was a motorcycle, it whirred up, and we drove away

*POV CHANGE : CAIRN THE MASTER CHEF **(MY MOM TOLD ME HOW TO COOK NOW, I AM VERY GOOD AT IT)** *

WHY DID I LET HER STAY AT THAT GUY'S PLACE, I knew something was wrong, and I got told off by Freddy by a reason too, it happened, I stopped the bike at the apartment's parking, and I carried Bonnie inside the building, up the steps, and into my apartment, no one was around, it was 4 A.M after all, and everyone needs some sleep, I walk around my apartment making no noise, but leaving blood marks everywhere, I walked past the couch, and Freddy and Chica were cuddling, how cute, and weird, I saw the extra bedroom's door closed, so I though Foxy was inside, I entered my room, and put Bonnie on the bed, she was different, definitely different, like an actual humanoid animatronic, I am now extremely worried about THAT, as it may have been that guy, that did it for reasons… disgusting, I shook that off my head, and I started trying to loosen the ropes, slowly but surely I could make my way through the ropes, and unbind her slowly, I got more scared every second, as I pulled out a little pocket knife, and started cutting the ropes, after about two or three minutes, I managed to untie her completely, but she kept in the same position, I started getting worried, I tapped her speedily, and I forgot to take off the bindings around her mouth and eyes, I took them off, and looked in her eyes, totally blank expression, and non colored eyes, I got so scared, that I grabbed her arms, and shook her left and right, panicking, I was so scared that she wouldn't reply, I sat her up, and sat next to her, ad turned her head towards me, I looked into her eyes, completely dead inside, just a shell, my eyes started tearing up, shit…

*POV CHANGE : BONNIE*

I was too scared to do anything, I couldn't think of anything, not even speak, I could see Cairn moving me around, but I was stuck, not even blink, he started crying next to me, he wrapped his arms around me, and swayed left and right, we were quiet, I opened my mouth slightly, and spoke, so shaking that I though I would fall apart

\- I… I d… - I managed to get those three letters out, and he got so much hope from those, he got up and looked me in the eyes, happily, he said nothing, he just looked at me, he hugged me from in front of me, and I was sure I heard him whisper "thank god you are alive..." but nothing too sure, I was not waiting what he did right after, he kissed me on the cheek, I felt all the color that drained off my face before, now was a dark shade of red, I gulped slightly, his cheeks were also red, but very slightly, I looked at him, that was not his face being red, he was drenched in blood, some of it staying on his shirt and glasses, and all over his jeans, I widened my eyes, but he stopped it, he came close again, and wrapped his arms around me, this time not letting go, he was making a pool of blood beneath him, he didn't care, he was gonna clean it later, I though at least, after letting go, he sat back in the bed, now looking down, he was thoughtful, I knew what he was thinking about, I got up, getting him back to reality, and I left the room, after leaving, I found myself in his apartment again, and everyone was still here, Freddy and Chica, and Foxy probably in another room, I looked around, I could feel the slight wind inside his apartment, I heard him open the door behind me, then he said, while tossing me… clothing

\- You are probably gonna need these now, that is some of my sister's clothing, don't worry, she will only come back in a few months, until then, you can use those, they are the only ones who fit your size ;) - with a slight wink at the end, I walked around until I found an empty room, or I though so, I entered and got dressed, it looked quite nice actually, I smiled at the air, I turn around and was about to leave, when I felt something grapple my arm, I turn around, and it's Foxy, ok… what was he doing standing UP IN THE DARK ?, I didn't say a word, but he started flirting, maybe because of the darkness he was completely blind, because of the eye patch

\- Who do we 'ave 'yer ?, aye… - I said right after he could say anything else

\- Don't try that pirate boy, I know you too well, and you are blind – and I got smacked right in the face with a "Bonnie lad ?, what happened ta ye ?", I growled slightly, then I said, while pulling him out of the room, and into the hall

\- Foxy we have gone over this so many times, I am a girl… - I kept trying to explain but he wouldn't listen…

*POV CHANGE : CHICA * **OH BOY HERE WE GO**

What is all that noise ?, is Foxy muttering to himself again ?, I got up, and headed blindly in the direction of the speaking, I could hear Foxy and a girl speaking, who was he talking to, and where the heck was I ?, I dragged myself around, until I found Foxy arguing with a girl, I kept spying on them, until I heard the words "Bonnie lad" come from Foxy's mouth, oh… Freddy is gonna be so pissed, I kept hearing their discussion, but I didn't care, all I could think about was that Bonnie thing, who was she, it couldn't be him, not Bonnie, it was an animatronic bunny girl, it wasn't Bonnie, I heard someone walk up behind me, heavily, I turned white, I turn around to met myself to a white, long beak, whoever it was, was wearing a mask, then Cairn took it off, I had a heart attack when I heard someone behind me, but I was now regaining color, he then asked

\- Have you seen Bonnie around here ? - I answered quickly, still scared

\- No, I haven't seen him – he frowned, looking disappointed, then said

\- You don't think that Bonnie may be a girl, by any chance ? - that would make more sense, like being attracted to Cairn, and… oh that makes more

sense, that is why Foxy called that girl, Bonnie, oh Freddy is gonna break the building down, I widened my eyes, and looked down the hall, ok, so Bonnie is a girl, and looks like a girl, okay even more, but what the hell, man…

*POV CHANGE : CAIRN*

I looked down the hallway, that Chica was looking down, I saw Bonnie arguing with Foxy, oh this is gotta be dumb, I walked down the hall, and poked Bonnie in the back, she turned around, and hugged me, strangely enough, I liked it, maybe because of something I was thinking, but she had bunny ears still, they looked nicer too, I wrapped my arms around her, and she blushed, actually showing red cheeks this time, maybe it was that, she looked more human, I saw on my peripheral vision, Foxy lift a finger and say

\- May I ask who are you ? - whit out an accent, I then said, pulling up the mask

\- I prefer you without accent matey – he then notices it's me, then smiles, and waves his hook, I wave back, and I tighten my fists, Bonnie is hugging me way too hard, I hit her, slightly, in the arm, which makes her flinch, she let go of me, then held her arm, she made a hurt face, then said

\- Ow… that hurt, a little bit, but still… - I breathed deeply, while she kept rubbing her arm, she came back to me, and punched me in the arm, weakly, it felt like it didn't even touch me, but I put my hand where she punched, just to fake it, I frowned my eyebrows, and started lifting my hand, making her get scared, I dashed forward, and embraced her in a tight hug, making her flinch in fear, she was about to cry, I hastily reacted, and held her head against my shoulder, saying

\- Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to you, I was just getting chocked before, it's fine… - she started crying, fuck me…, she was crying heavily, totally unfazed by what I had just said, she was terrified, or tricking me, but I wasn't good with this stuff, I like the way that I was completely fine with having 4 animatronics in my house, and one looking human, and feeling things, was that guy psychic ?, I just didn't care, I felt Bonnie start to loosen, I look at her, she is about to faint, as I look back at Chica, I feel her almost fall off my grip, I grabbed her again, and laid her down on the ground, I heard someone approach me from behind, I kept my cool, and turned around, I saw two terrified animatronics, making lots of hand motions behind me, and a very pissed off Freddy, I didn't say a word, he didn't say a word, he just stared at me, was I supposed to feel guilty ?, because I felt no single bit of guilt, I stared into his eyes, fear striking the both of us, I kept staring, and he did too, until he couldn't take it anymore, he looked away, and walked away, mumbling something, I puffed off the dust on my coat, and got Bonnie again, and headed to my room…

 **OH MY FUCKING GOD, THIS TOOK SOOOO LONG TO MAKE, BUT IT'S LIKE 12 PAGES LONG, WHAT DID I WANT FROM IT, FOR IT BEING SHORT ?, ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ARE STILL WITH ME HERE, BUT HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, AND I AM LOVIN' IT SO FAR, HOPE YOU ARE TOO, CATCH YOU LATER**

 **\- CAIRNBULL**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : I HAVE PROBLEMS**

I was walking around at night, at a new night, with Bonnie, I was worried of what happened last night, about Bonnie and that stuff, I was looking at the ground, not caring if I bumped into someone, and I did, I looked up, and apologized, then noticed who I bumped into

\- Oh hi Nick… - I got extremely worried, I looked around, looking for Bonnie, she was nowhere, WHERE WAS SHE ?, I heard Nick, shuffle and turn around, he lifted his eyebrows, and then said

\- Why do you have Bonnie's ears ? - I instantly looked behind my back, Bonnie was behind me, Nick came around me, then lifted a finger, but didn't say a word, shockingly poked me repeatedly, increasingly getting stronger, to a point that he pushed me to make me fall to the ground, he turned to me, the face of HATRED, he picked me off the ground and crashed me against the wall, screaming in my face

\- **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT** – I didn't say a word, just looking into his eyes, he was waiting for me to say anything, I didn't say shit, we stayed like that, bringing people to near us, I noticed Bonnie slowly approach us, when she got to touch Nick, she touched him in the shoulder, and he threw me across the ground, and almost backhanded her, hitting her straight in the face, she backed up quickly, and I got up instantly, and headed to her, she was sitting on the ground, looking at the ground, I didn't say a word, but I took her hand, and she came closer to me, we both got up, and we totally ignored the horde of people around us, and we left, I heard Nick furiously walked behind us, I stopped when he was in arms reach, and spun-kick him, making him fall, we continued towards my bike, as we had gotten off to do something, we both got to my bike, and we saw Nick start to get up, and we speed off, ignoring anything he would say to us…

What was he thinking, what the hell…, he would hit someone straight off the bat, but now, I don't think he was such a good person as I though he was, I don't think everything that has been going on has made him stay so well, as I though, I looked back at Bonnie, slightly, just to see if she was okay, she seemed ok, but I knew something was up, so I said, focusing on the road

\- Bonnie, is anything wrong ? - she then answered, very close to a whisper

\- I think I am bleeding, at least I feel so… - I speed my bike to the max I am allowed to, and speed even more, we get to my home super fast that way, I hurry and get her off the bike, and go up the stairs, and into my apartment

When I get inside I have serious problems, I had animatronics freaking out, and my sister waiting impatiently for me to get back, she sees me and hurries to me, then says, almost freaking out

\- CAIRN GOOD YOU ARE HERE WE NEED YOU NOW AND I CAN'T EXPLAIN WHY, I JUST NEED YOU NOW – she didn't almost create any pauses between the words, I nodded quickly, and she pulled me into a room, where Chica was in, looked like she was convulsing or something like that, she kept moving left and right, and making strange noises, I tried remembering something Mike told me before I came in, I remembered something _"_ _The animatronic reboot systems are controlled by buttons, there are buttons on the animatronics, Freddy's one is in his hat, Bonnie's in his ankle, Foxy is in his mouth, problematic, and Chica's is in… I don't remember now, but you can check around her to maybe find it"_ I pushed everyone off the room, and I approached Chica, I crouched next to her, and I touched her, she stopped slightly, but started moving again a few moments after, I took that time to check around the animatronic, I looked almost everywhere, again and again, what the hell, where was the damn button, I looked at her feet, now the shaking started to react even while I was touching her, this was not good…

\- Below her bib ?, ah there it is… - I hit the button, the shaking "exploded", then stopped, making me jump back, I heard a sound of something depressurizing, I looked at Chica, completely turned off, I sat on the ground, relieved, I almost pissed myself actually, I extended my hand to hit the button again, until I saw that the button was gone, I raised an eyebrow, I heard some shuffling far away from me, still in the room, I ran my hands over my eyes, I walked over to where the shuffling was, in the closet of the room, I grabbed the knob, I heard some ragged breathing inside, I though heavily about what happened, Chica freaking out, reboot, then she doesn't turn back on, the button is gone, and now someone is hiding in the closet of the same room, ok… I walked away, and ran out the door, locking it, and taking the key, not letting anyone get near the room, I ran back into my room, got an extra set of clothing and ran back to the room, I came back inside the room, left the clothes at the door of the closet, and I knocked on the door, then ran towards the exit of the room, waiting patiently for anything, I started seeing someone peek their head out, and I smiled, it got the clothes then smiled back, then closed the door again

I waited outside, for a few minutes until I heard a soft knock on the door, I turned around, and opened the door, with a smile in my face, I greeted Chica, who was now, more human then ever, what was happening… I didn't understand why it felt so normal, but it just felt like something that happens everyday, it seemed like a sick joke, like those dog-spider things, that they do in the YouTube videos, a very gruesome sick joke, but a joke, I took that off my mind.

I left the apartment, not wanting to get destroyed by Freddy when I abruptly got slammed by something wrapping itself around my neck, and my body, It slammed against me, making me fall, and twirled around me like a snake, then started pressing me in, and it bit me, I looked at the bite mark, green goo flowing off my arm, I started blurring, and I blacked out

 _Shit, where am I ?, I got up slowly, and looked around, a long-ass corridor, and a door right in front of me, i took the handle of the door, with the thing still in my chest, and opened it, it looked like those white rooms they have in mental asylums, and there was someone sitting with their head on their knees, I walked slowly towards it, I shivered slightly the more I approached it, while moving towards it I could "see" differences in the air, like if it was changing the color to a darker tone, I walked into a cloud of mist, somewhat darker than I though it was, making me barely see my feet, I kept walking forward, until the mist turned to a dark red, I stopped for a moment, to make my eyes to try and see through the mist, I could see whoever was leaning against the wall, I shook my hands together, not knowing what to do at that point, I looked at whoever it was, and took a step closer heavily, so it would hear me, it looked at me scared, then covered the most of it's body, then said_

 _\- Please, just don't kill me, I told them everything, but they don't trust me, just don't do anything to me – I started thinking, and then I said, confidently_

 _\- Don't worry, just refresh my memory on it a bit, I just want to remember what it's about, I just can't remember… - it looked up again, looking at me with sad eyes, then said, somewhat scared_

 _\- I was there when you… went, and cut that guy in half, then you came to the room I was in hiding, and took that girl, you looked me straight in the eyes, I was petrified, then the police got there a few minutes after, and I told them, but they didn't actually take what I said as something true, so they put me in here… - I looked at HER, definitely a girl, and I wrapped my hands around her, making her get extremely disturbed, I then said softly, and calmly_

 _\- No worries, I would do nothing to you, or that girl, it's just that she was suffering, and I felt it somehow, I just don't understand why I am here… - I felt my heart being pulled out…_

\- WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT IS HAPPENING – I screamed inside an… ambulance ?, I calmed down, as everyone looked at me scared, that girl that was in my "vision" was there too, I saw a person walk up to where I was laying then say, seriously

\- Hello, this woman saw you laying down with that fluid in your arm, and called an ambulance, we took a scan of it, and detected some sort of hallucinogenic venom, and it came from that thing wrapped around your chest, it seemed to stick to your clothes, not letting us take it off of you, it seems to have something with you, I just didn't discover what – I looked at the girl that I saw in the vision, FEAR was a composing theme in her posture, I blinked slowly looking into her eyes, I laid my head back in the "pillow", and I kept looking up, hearing my own thoughts pour into my head, like if you were to pour water on a plant, I wasn't able to close my eyes, so I kept looking up, and hear myself almost think out loud, I see something moving in my peripheral vision, so I lift my head slightly, he girl coming towards me, I laid my head back down, and I heard her ask, shyly

\- I heard what you said while you were unconscious, who is the girl, and what did you actually do ? - I froze for a second, then I said softly

\- well… the girl Is a "friend" of mine, called Bonnie, and I… well… you don't want to know what happened to the man, I am sorry for doing it though, but it was pretty satisfying – She looked towards my chest, then the awkward staring contest started, as we looked at each other, no words would come out, she looked puzzled by my chest, or the thing wrapped around it, I took a moment to look at it, and it indeed looked interesting, I touched it, and it slithered down my chest, and off my chest completely, it now looked like it was trying to get to the ground, it slid off the bed thing, and towards the girl, she kept looking at it, puzzled about something, the closer it got, the more worried I got about the girl, what would happen…

From coming back from a blood sample test, there seemed that my blood dissipated all of the venom, and it's everywhere in my body, not being able to take it out, so I guessed I would stay with it, it couldn't cause any bad, and that thing around my chest, it had wrapped itself there again, I left the hospital almost immediately as I was fine, with the girl by my side, who's name is Caitlin, she said she had gone to a doctor, to see some "problems" she was having, and she was diagnosed with schizophrenia, so what she might have seen was not real, or heard in that matter, that didn't bother me at the moment, all I could think about was that I needed to go back home, and do something about Caitlin, I took a step towards my motorcycle, that they had brought to the hospital, when she asked

\- Can I stay over with you ?, it was my house you broke into, but he stole it and made me stay captive in there, and I don't want to go through that again – I bit my tongue, I already was running out of rooms to have people over, and my apartment is for like 6 people, and I had 6 people in my place when, my phone rang from a message _"Hey Cairn, they need me back home, but I hope you can get everything back into place in your house – Your sis"_ Oh… ok, then I guess Caitlin can stay over if she doesn't create much trouble… I nodded, still thinking about this situation I had gotten myself into, I turned on the motorcycle, and we sped off towards my house

 **DEAR GOD FINNALY I COULD PUT THIS OUT, THIS TOOK SO FUCKING LONG, THAT I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK, BUT I AM BEASTING IN PAYDAY 2 AND L4D2, JUST CAUSE I'M THE NERD OF MY CLAN, SO YEAH, CATCH YOU GUYS LATER, OR IN A FEW MONTHS WHEN I CONTINUE XD, NO WORRIES, I HOPE I CAN WRITE THE NEXT ONES FASTER THAN THIS ONE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY**

I was riding my bike back home, now concentrated in the road, and nothing else, I felt the wind rush past me, and something clutch around my chest, I took a quick peek, and it was Caitlin, who was holding on my chest, I looked back at the road, and I felt some heated breathing coming into contact with my neck, I shivered slightly, I had people do this before, but It felt like something was wrong, it was different this time, I just didn't know how, maybe it was just my head laying tricks on my sanity, I breathed slowly, to calm my nerves, and try to think of something, the ride back home was pretty silent, nothing happened, no one spoke, it was something that hardly happened when I had someone with me, but I couldn't talk, I just wasn't able to, something was blocking me of saying anything, I just didn't understand what…

*CAITLIN'S POV*

I wondered something, what if… he doesn't want me to stay with him, and he is just gonna leave me on the side of the street or something, or even worse, what if he does THAT… what he did to that man was horrible, I don't think staying with him was a good idea after all, anything can happen from now on, I just hope it turns for the best

We suddenly stop at an apartment building, he gets off the motorcycle, and gestures me to follow, was he mute ?, no, he couldn't be, he spoke in the ambulance, or was it my head, and that never happened, I don't know what to expect anymore…

*CAIRNBULL'S POV*

I finally got some courage to say something, I spoke somewhat shaking, for some reason

\- Look, I remember what you said about the seeing shit thing, and there are animatronics in my place, so DO NOT WORRY, they are real… ok ? - She looked somewhat surprised at first, but then she nodded right after, I got to the door of my apartment, and opened it, as soon as I opened It, I was surprised of the amount of animatronic in my face ., so everyone heard me from outside, and waited at the door, and there were like 5 new animatronics in my apartment, ah… come on now, you had to be kidding me…

After a few minutes of explanation, I now knew that some of them were siblings, but a major were just known or friends, after being completely thrown off of anything, I went back to my room, and entered am old door I hadn't changed in a while…

Inside, was a set of throwing knifes, a target that was badly damaged, and another door, which was hiding a chair, and a few things to fix my hair, why were those there, I had no idea, but I though of something, and I put it to test

After a few minutes of searching for clothes, and some other time spent well, I had changed my look a bit, cut my hair a little bit, and painted it black, found a hoodie, and a black shirt, and some black pants, I looked at the throwing knives, and put them in my hoodie, could be useful I guess…

*CAITLIN'S POV*

I asked one of the animals in the house, where the "killer" had gone, and they pointed me to his room, I walked towards it slowly, I waited a few seconds, before gripping the doorknob and opening the door, upon opening the door, I walk straight into him

\- Oh hi there – He said somewhat happier than before, I looked up at him, he didn't look like himself, he looked familiar, but how ?, I looked into his eyes, seeming to have greyed out, now just a shade of grey, with a glimpse of color in them, I took those thoughts out of head, and said before being cut by one of the animals

\- Hi there… - One of the animals had cut me out by running towards us, and tackling Cairn, I saw him dig his claws in the wood of the flooring, before Cairn got out of his grip, and ran towards the living room

*CAIRN'S POV*

\- SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT – I repeated as I ran around my apartment, trying to create enough sound so someone would come to help, I saw someone down the corridor, I sped up, and ran past him, Mangle, I looked him straight in the eyes, before seeing that whoever was following me went right against him, I gave my pursuer a smile, then ran off again, now towards the living room where everyone was, I ran in, and scared a couple of people, I didn't think that they would come for me too, with a few quick dodges, I ran into a room, not knowing who was inside, I got the keys that I hid in every room, and locked the door, I took a moment to get a breather, before I heard some shaking breathing behind me, I turn around the see the younger brother of Freddy, Goldy, I wasn't thinking he was away from everybody, well, not everybody, Freddy was also there, I turned around fully, and looked at the duo, Freddy leaped in front of his younger brother, taking a defensive stance, he growled at me, I instantly raised my hands, then said

\- Freddy, dude what's going on ?, don't remember me ?, maybe because I look different… - He stared at my eyes, I started opening the drawers for a hand mirror, when I found one, I had now discovered what was wrong, my eyes were grey, and I looked like I was a psycho or something, I looked at my leg, that now stung from something, I had been cut in the leg by something, and was now leaving a blood trail wherever I would go, I heard something bash against the door, then Mangle scream from outside

\- GOLDY GET OUT, HE IS IN THERE, WHE CAN'T GET INSIDE, HE LOCKD THE DOOR - I breathed in and out a few times, then I took a step forward, noticing Freddy was not reacting to it, I approached him, he just stared at me, then he said

\- I didn't remember you being so tall, Jeff – I raised an eyebrow, and looked at the mirror again, ah ok… that is why they followed me around, I then spoke, to make it clear

\- That is why Mangline followed me around, because I look like Jeff, but I am not… it's me the owner of the house, Cairn – I started feeling the effect of that slow blood loss, I started feeling light headed, I checked my pockets for something I could cover the wound, then checked the drawers , again for some bandages or something, luckily I found a med kit, I took a bandage, and wrapped it around my leg, still light headed, my vision faded for a second, as I sat on the ground, next to the door, as far from the bear duo as possible, I think the group outside was getting terrified, and knocked the door down, creating some dust in the room, I saw as everyone scanned the room for me, I put my head down, as they rushed towards me, when suddenly…

\- DON'T – I heard a scream from whoever was standing in front of me, I couldn't make who it was from the dust, and the blurriness of my vision, I could hear whoever it was argue with Mangline, and then I felt someone start helping me to get to my feet again, Freddy, he took off my jacked and hid it below his arm, I kept my head down, as we walked past a crowd, and out of the room, I started looking up again, and I saw Chica and Bonnie, sitting in the couch to process what happened, as they saw us walking I instantly heard Chica say

\- Cairn, are you hurt ? - she asked while coming towards us almost instantly, she knew that I was myself, but everyone else thinks I'm Jeff, fucking perfect…

They helped to lay me in the couch, and clean the wound before it had infected or something like that, I kept laying there, until I heard two feet walking towards us, all of us turn to look at who it was, and it was Goldy, he came close to me, and then I said, thanking him

\- Thanks BTW, I would have not made it out without your guys help – I heard him say right after me thanking him

\- Freddy recognized your voice, so… yeah, I guess it worked right ? - I nodded, then looked at Freddy, then said jokingly

\- He thinks just like you, that's fun, I would have hoped that Fred also did… - The three of us laughed lightly, then I saw it, a cavalry walking towards us in a power march, I quickly rummaged through my jacket, and put it on, picking some knives out of the jacket, and readying my throwing skills, I still couldn't stand up properly, but I held myself the best I could, then waited, everyone that was around me seemed to make a formation around me, I saw Mangle look surprised, and Mangline stare at him, Mangle sprinted towards us, then screamed at all of us

\- ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, HE IS A COLD BLOODED KILLER, WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM ? - I walked in front of everybody, and in his face, then said while throwing a knife past his head

\- Because this Jeff that you are looking for, is not the right one Mangle, oh, and Mangline, your brother is a dumbass – I could feel him heating up, I was taunting him to come further, I then continued right after he moved a step – No worries, this Jeff here is not a killer, he is just the owner of the house you tried to kill, thanks and hello, say hi to my new haircut – He frowned, then backed up, I had won the argument without letting him say a word, I then threw a second knife past everyone, and it knocked the first one off the wall, I then heard someone clap from in the crowd, then I heard Mangline say

\- Why are you so good at throwing knives anyway ? - I then said, while gathering the two knives I had thrown

\- it's just practice, I also cut my own hair, with these knives too, so that's why I keep them sharp – She went "ah, ok I get it", then we settled out again, with the dust, and chases coming to an end, I walked back to where Caitlin was standing, watching from far, and gave her a smile, I turned in for the night, and went to my room, strangely she followed me in…

*BONNIE'S POV*

"I though he liked ME, not her… I have to look further into this, and have to act fast because if I don't, I won't be able to… tell him that… I..."

I took that out of my head, and turned in for the night also, being a bit tired from everything, I would learn new things about this "freak" I am starting to understand, I actually like this psycho look of his that he has now, I walked into his room, and waited until Caitlin left, and I jumped into bed, not literally, just a matter of speaking, I then asked Cairn, while looking at his hair, then running my hand on it

\- I like this look you have, but for a question, do you like… me ? - he looked at me, then gave me an answer

\- I like you more than just friends in a matter of fact – my eyes lighted up at that point, did he ?, I then asked what I had just though

\- Do you really like me more than a friend ? - he nodded seriously, I was so happy by that, that I overreacted a bit, almost throwing him off the bed we were sharing, by giving him a tight hug, he freaked out a little bit because of the dive, but then the both of us calmed down, and the both of us slept, the pain still stung, and I was still a bit "tipsy" from the blood loss, but it was fine…

 **REALLY ? YOU MIGHT ASK, AND YES, I AM DRESSED AS A JEFF THE KILLER, THERE IS ONE FAN ART THAT DESCRIBES PERFECTLY WHEN I CAME IN GOLDY'S ROOM, I JUST CAN'T FIND IT, I WILL SEARCH IT UP, AND COME WITH A RESULT, SOMEDAY, BUT I HOPE THIS IS ENOUGH WEIRD STUFF, ACTION, AND A BIT OF ROMANCE IN THE END, I HOPE THIS IS GETTING GOOD, AND I WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO POP UP IN MY HEAD, SO HAVE A NICE WEEKEND, MR. I HAVE NO SCHOOL (OR MRS. I HAVE NO SCHOOL) SHOWOFFS, I STILL HAVE LIKE A MONTH OR SO OF SCHOOL UNTIL IM FREE YAY**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME, FROM YOUR WRITER, AND PSYCHO, CAIRN**


	6. Chapter 6

***I REGRET THIS DECISION, MAKE THEM ROBOT AGAIN***

 **CHAPTER 6**

I woke up to, nothingness, the sound of my breathing was the only thing I heard, I calmly breathe in and out a few times, before getting up from my bed, I look in the mirror, and fix my newly painted black hair to the best of my hair fixing abilities, I looked into the pit of uninteresting white that was my room, with a few thing around, I took that out of my mind, and grabbed my jacket, put it on, and walked out of my room, when I walked out of the room, I had guns pointed my way, I raised my hands up, and covered my eyes, because of a flashlight pointed at me, whoever was holding the flashlight put it down, then he said

\- Who are you ? - I took a look at everyone in my house, cops, I then said, calmly

\- I am Cairn, the owner of the house – He looked at me, and squinted his eyes, probably of because how shady I looked, he nodded slowly, and then he said, still holding his gun up

\- How long do you live here, and do you live with someone ? - I went to grab something off my back pocket, and show them, like a photo of the original animatronics, and me, I don't even know why I kept that there

\- I used to live alone, but then I am now living with two girls, and like seven animatronics because of my boss being a jerk and putting them in my house – he picked the photo up, and observed it, he then took another look at me, then said

\- IF you are saying the truth, get the brown animatronic out here – I nodded somewhat sideways, and walked slowly towards where he was, probably sleeping, on the way I took a look at my clock on the wall, 3 A.M, I considered the animatronics stayed up, but no… they went to sleep I guess.

I entered Freddy's room, slowly inching towards the bear, I stood about a meter away from the bed, and I was getting shivers, this guy slept with his eyes open, I took another step, then touched his arm, carefully, then I said somewhat so he would wake up

\- Freddy, I need you up now, some guys want to talk to you – he groaned slightly, and turned his head my way, then he said, somewhat harshly

\- Fine, I didn't even get to sleep – I felt bad for torturing him for not getting him to sleep, but it was so I didn't get shot in the face because of… I didn't have an idea, I just though it was important, he got up from the bed, and followed me out the room, and into the living room, where the cops were looking around, Freddy looked at me, then raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes, I was extremely unsure of whatever was happening, the cop looked at me and the bear, then he threw the photo at the bear, he looked at it, and looked at me and said

\- Hey, look, you kept the photo like I asked you to… that's really nice of you, I remember this day very well, you came early, and it was fun, then after that day, the place burned down, and you got us out of there… - he exhaled air harshly, almost like if he was annoyed, and saddened by the photo, I knew how he felt, and something cool, he was the only one to express emotions with his face of the four of them, because he had to move his mouth so much, and he moved his eyebrows a lot, so he managed to make expressions with his face, that was strangely strange, the cop then said, still unsure of what to say

\- So, what made him do the crime – we looked at each other, then he asked

\- What crime ?, MR. police officer – the police officer smiled, then he said

\- We got a report from in here, that he was keeping someone captive, it was a women who called – I facepalmed so hard, then I took a step back, saying

\- Hold on, let me check something, just a sec… - I walked off, almost storming into Caitlin's room, I looked at her, she looked at me scared, of course, I asked her to follow me, and then I directed her towards the cops, we came inside the room, and she asked them, almost clueless, though I knew she has something with it

\- What is happening ? - I looked at her with rage induced eyes, and she noticed it, the cop then pointed a flashlight at me again, and approached, he almost hit me with the gun butt, but I avoided it by an inch, I saw Freddy take a heavy step towards the lawman, but I looked at him, and disagreed with whatever he was gonna do, he stopped in his tracks, Caitlin put an arm in front of me, then began explaining…

After an hour of explaining, and gradually waking people up, the cops listed me as an innocent person, and she then said to me, to try and calm me down

\- At least they fixed my house and I am moving back today… - I looked at her, still burning with hate

\- You didn't need to call the cops, because of a simple thing like that, he almost hit me, and shot me twice now – she looked down, sad from the way I phrased it, but I didn't care, she actually looked at her phone, then hurried to her room, we had spent four hours with cops in my house, I heard someone coming up the stairs, and knock on my door, I got up and opened the door, the person outside, got creeped out, but he was fine right after, he then said

\- You look like someone that is from those creepy pasta things, that Caitlin sees, but is she there ? - I heard some heavy shuffling, and she said behind me with a bag in her hand

\- I am all ready to go – she hurried past me, and they both ran down the stairs, I looked at Freddy, he was as not understanding as I was, so we just don't talk about it…

 ***SOMEONE IN THE DREAMWORLD***

I was standing in a black nothingness, and I heard a voice, resembling Freddy's

\- You are not nice with a certain person, so I am gonna make you get closer to them, BY FORCE – after hearing this "something", I got pulled back into reality, two things I noticed was, I was not in my room, and I was sleeping with someone else next to me, I slowly slid off the bed, and made my way to the door, one floor tile had creaked, and awoken whoever I was sleeping with, it was so dark I couldn't see my fingers in front of my face, I completely ignored whatever he had said, and I left the room, I looked towards the clock, 5:10 A.M, I was freezing from cold that was at night, I walked towards a glint of light, and looked at my hands as I passed below it, yellow, k… I looked towards the door of my bedroom, something was happening in there, I walked towards the door, no sound, but the lights were on, I used my master lock picking skills, to try and open it, but they were no where close to opening, I furrowed my eyebrows, I felt like everything had gone wrong this dusk, looking through the lock, I would find that there was a ME, like in fetal position, and Bonnie was nowhere to be seen, I slowly came back to my senses as soon as I get tapped in the shoulder

\- Chica, hey sis… you don't look so well – I stand up straight, and look behind my back, there was a younger Chica, and a night guard looking person, and Freddy, I turn around, and hide the lock picks behind my back, I shyly wave, then look back at the door, I was shivering heavily, I grabbed the doorknob, and then said hastily, not with my voice

\- I just have to do something with Cairn, real fast – I almost broke the knob as I was shivering from cold, and trying to get away from that awkward situation, I lifted my foot to grab a key hidden below the carpet, and open the door, close it, and lock it almost immediately, I breathed heavily, but it died down to normal breathing again, I grabbed my former self by the collar of the jacket, and pulled him in the "knife room", where I kept the knives, and the board, I sat my former self on a stool, and crouched right next to him

\- What did you do to me ?, tell me please – he looked at me with pleading eyes, like if I would have to be tied up by a monster, I furrowed my eyebrows once more, and touched it's face, I could feel as if there was tape in this former self's mouth, so I took of the tape, and I heard coming from him

\- I don't know what is happening, i wouldn't do anything like that to you, thought… I feel cold, and strange… - I breathed slowly, it didn't feel like my breathing, it was more clear, as mine wouldn't totally get the maximum of air, if you get what I am saying, it was clearer, I connect a few pieces from before, the Chica seeming animatronic called me Chica, so am I Chica ?, I don't understand what just happened, I needed to see two people, so I got up, and dragged my doppelganger towards the door, and said

\- Keep moving, or you are gonna suffer, VERY BADLY, and I don't care for this body either – it was kinda mean what I said, I must admit, BUT, I needed to, there were two things that could have happened, Chica is IN my body, or she is in HER body, but pushed aside, I'd prefer the first one, because then someone that was careful was with my body, we almost marched out of the room, and I directed "me" towards Goldy's room, I walked in, and pulled my body inside, Goldy seemed scared, or as if he had seen something terrifying, I walked next to him, and dragged my body along, I stopped near him, and crouched in front of him, put a hand on his shoulder and said

\- What's wrong Gold ? - He looked at me with that awkward stare, then he noticed that I and Chica were inside, or what I thought, he got up, looking more terrified than ever, I threw my head back, cursing to myself, he took our arms, and put us one against each other, then he started panicking even more than he was, I took hold of both his arms, and looked at him in the eyes, and stared him down, I got one hand up, and slapped him across the face, and he told us about HOW his father was an asshole, and how we had to wait the whole week so we would come back to our bodies, to live normally, but until then…

 ***3 DAYS LATER***

 **-** **God, I didn't want to have to watch that stuff, you are** **filthy –** I stared at my conscience, and then said to myself

\- Come on now, she asked it, and second… it wasn't that bad… - I could feel the cold glare that was my conscience's stare, I sighed heavily, as I moved my hair to fix it, and I said again – Look, no one is gonna find out, it's FINE – I could hear my conscience sigh, and I chuckled a bit, it amused me how I would completely ignore my conscience sometimes…

 ***A FEW HOURS AGO (SEX SCENE UP AHEAD)***

Almost everyone was leaving for something they had to do at the other pizzeria place, I kept Chica here, because she has my body still, and some other people, like Chica's sister, and her boyfriend, and Gold, **who I** **keep changing name, now it will stay like that** , Mangline was staying here too, because I was helping her with her pieces, because she kinda fell apart, and we are setting her back on her "pieces", so everyone had left for a trip, and I was sitting in the couch, with nothing to do, and Chica comes and sits next to me, and cuddles next to me, I raise an eyebrow, and look at her, she says nothing, so I just go back to my boredom, the boredom was so THICK you could grab a bite of it, and eat it, to clear the boredom, I sighed, and I felt the weight on my lap lift, I looked deeply into her (his?) eyes, and sighed again, she(he?) then asked me with a scowl

\- What is wrong with you ? - I then respond to the person, who was getting pissed

\- Nah, I'm just bored… - I instantly turn off from boredom, and I lean back in the couch, I slowly slide to the side, where I was laying down in the couch, against Chica, she(he…) furrowed her eyebrows, but she was fine with it, she lid down also, and we stayed like that for a few seconds before something came over me

\- I don't know if I am being narcissistic, or you are treating my body way too well, but I look really "arousing" if you know what I mean… - I breathed slowly, and looked at Chica, she was quieter than normal, I smiled because of that, I was shuffling closer to her by the minute, I then got so close I could almost smell her scent, I smirked, I couldn't control my body anymore, it was out of my power from now on, I could only watch, I wrapped my arms around Chica, and got closer, she accepted it, as she closed in, and we started kissing, and we started getting a bit heavy

 ***MARK OF THE SCENE : READERS PRECAUTION***

 **FOR THE READERS OF THIS, CONSIDER ME AND CHICA BEING GENDERBENT, THOUGH I STILL SAY "HER" FOR CHICA, SHE HAS MY BODY**

She pulled me in the bed room, as we kissed heavier, she was a predator, she pushed me against the bed, and started taking off my shirt, I had just enough time to lock the door, no one coming in on us doing anything, she had finally unbuttoned my shirt, and took it off, and the bra I was using, it was still strange to use a bra, but nothing I couldn't cope with, she ran her hand down my body, still kissing me heavily, and started unbuttoning my jeans…

 ***CHICA'S SISTER'S BOYFRIEND***

I was walking around the house with Chi, because I went for a cup of water, and I heard a door close, and lock, and some shuffling from inside, I went to Chi, and asked, the deep tone of my voice somewhat scaring her

\- Who's room is that one, over there ? - She looked at me surprised, then said

\- I think it's the owner's room, not sure – I looked at her with a grin, then said

\- What do you think he is doing ? - she looked back, and then said, devilishly

\- Want to check it out ?, he might be doing something in there – I nodded, not that we were up for that kind of stuff, but when curiosity hit, you had to attend to it, and also, I wasn't up for my girlfriend being a animatronic that tried to kill me until I spoke to it, it just worked out the way she wanted, after I left the internet, it was a good idea to come back to the FFP, to get some cash to the place I had grown, it worked out so WELL, so we headed for the door, I could hear someone moaning inside, the closer we got, the guiltier I got, but Chi didn't seem to feel guilt, I looked at the door, and she walked past me, and looked down the keyhole, she froze, and stood up, now being a white chicken, not a yellow one, she hugged me, and held herself up against me, she pointed to the keyhole, I looked into it, after placing Chi on the ground, and I got shocked, it was Chica having… sex with the owner of the house, god… I sat back down and nodded my head down, I could hear it clearly from outside too, I ran my hand over my eyes, and I sat next to Chi, after dragging myself next to her, she looked at me tearing, I didn't understand what was wrong with anything, because I didn't know what was wrong until she told me what was wrong

\- She… I don't… I can't… I… she is cheating on Freddy, with him… who is cheating on that other girl, Bonnie, this is so wrong… - I sat there with her, and then picked her up, and sat on the sofa, where she had died down her crying to an uneasy sleep…

 ***DREAMSCAPE, BACK TO ME***

 **"I see that you have gotten 'closer' to each other, so I am switching you back, but beware"** was the only thing I heard, before waking up, and noticing that I was back to my body, I thanked the heavens, but cursed myself that I had sex with someone else in my body, practically had sex with myself, it was awkward, but… fun…

 ***MARK'S POV***

I waited outside the room, for a couple of hours, with Chi by my side, I almost fell asleep, but I got a cup of coffee, and stayed awake, as I hear the door open, my eyes jolt towards it, and I watch closely who comes out of the room, it was him, he had a white hoodie that looked like that Jeff butt stabber, I got up, and went to talk to him

\- Cairn, is it ?,now, I have to talk to about Chica, it's very important – he didn't seem to tense any about it, he lifted a finger, then left to search for something, or someone, when he came back, he came with Chica, and a golden Freddy, he then started

\- So… body switch, me and her in each others' bodies, awkward days, kissing, yeah, that happened… - The golden Freddy made such an awkward face, and turned to him, then asked

\- The both of you didn't do anything, RIGHT ? - the owner and Chica rubbed the back of their necks, then she said, tensing up a bit,

\- We did things, not proud of it, not in my body, it must have been very good for YOU though… - Cairn looked up at the ceiling, then just responded with a "yeah...", but I decided something

\- Look, I feel as if this gets to anyone else, the both of you are gonna be dead, so, I will try to make Chi not tell anybody, because I am an honor man to the both of you, BUT, you better not "fuck" up again, or you know what happens next, jokes aside though, I will keep this, as a promise – the trio thanked me, and I went over to Chi, and told her to not tell her to not tell anybody about the case, and she promised that she wouldn't… so it went all good

 **FINALLY I MANAGED TO WRITE THIS, OH BTW, IT IS ABOUT 6 AM FOR THE 9TH NIGHT I HAVE BEEN UP AT NIGHT TO WRITE THIS, AND ALL RESULTS LENT TO A SEX SCENE, SRRY GUYS, HOPE TO NOT HAVE LET YOU IN THE DUST FOR TOO LONG, I DIDN'T TRY TO, IT'S JUST TERRARIA 1.3, I PLAYED MY ASS OF IT ALREADY, ALMOST GOT THE LAST BOSS ., PM ME IF YOU WANNA PLAY**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, HAVE A NICE WEEK-END**


	7. message

**WELL, I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING IF I WASN'T BEFORE, I JUST SEEM TO BE REALLY LAZY THESE LAST DAYS, THO…**

 **I HAVE BEEN READING AND LOOKING AT FANART A LOT, SO…**

 **DUNNO, GUESS I AM NOT WRITING FOR A BIT**


	8. Chapter 7

***NO HUMANIZED ANIMATRONICS ANYMORE, I REGRET THAT***

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _Upon waking up, everything felt dreamy, or surreal, I heard soft faint music, like a piano or something like that, it calmed my senses down from the initial shock from where I was, like a school, the music got louder the closer I got from coming outside, it was… beautiful (owo), from my senses of "prettiness" it was very nice, like… sakura tress (those pink ones), I could see three figures in the distance, I could smell a scent, like of blood, the music was so loud it was filling my ears, but the more I walked towards the three figures, the music got more demented, and scary,_ _it seemed as everything was clearing up to a darker outside on things, I walked more and more towards them, and the sky got a lot darker, and I say A LOT, as I walked and looked behind me, I would see my footsteps were creating marks, red ones,_ _pools of blood lookalike liquid on the ground, as I approached the three people, I could see two of them were together, and the other one was alone, I stopped when the creepy music stopped, there was a boy and a girl below one of the trees, and the other girl was standing there, then fell to her knees, looking down, I walked towards all of them, in the middle of the group I stopped, and took a shiny stone on the ground, I looked at it,_ _it was a Moonstone, a purple one in fact, I looked around, no one else was here, and it seemed like class time, what happened was unknown, I knew the scent was stronger here, I was getting looked at, like if I was a creep or something of the sort, I sighed, and the two teenagers started coming my way, I stood still, and waited for them to come towards me, I heard the boy say_

 _\- Hey there, who are you ?, you don't seem familiar here – I could hear the scary music behind me again, I waved at them, then said, somewhat asking a question_

 _\- I'm Cairn,_ _can you tell me who the girl behind me is ? - he looked at me with a spooked face, and then said, somewhat scared_

 _\- No one really know her name, but everyone call her Yandere-chan, she is strange, no one knows why, but she acts strange around everyone… - I took another breather, then I nodded slowly, and then I said_

 _\- Sorry but I have to check where this smell is coming from – the both of them looked at me in confusion, then he asked_

 _\- What smell ?, I can't smell anything – I shook my head at his confusion, then I walked off towards the other girl, the smell getting stronger_ _the closer I got_ _to her, I could hear the others getting farther away from me, as I approached this other girl, they started running away,_ _as soon as I touched her shoulder, I got jerked upwards_

I suddenly woke up from a weird dream, again, now upon waking up though, I found many strange things, I was almost blind by something covering half my face, I was holding something, I didn't know what, and I was felling like I was burning HOT, from like heat, not sexiness. I moved one hand up to my face, and took off whatever was covering my face, and put it aside, I didn't even look at it, I lifted my body up, but got pulled straight back down by someone, I blushed slightly, I couldn't even look to the side, I could hear shifting on the bed as I got more uncomfortable , they were shifting themselves closer and CLOSER, and BLOODY CLOSER, to a point where, any move I would make I would, or touch them, or I would kiss whoever it was because I couldn't turn my head to look, I heard a faint sound from the person next to me, I froze for a second, then relaxed, though in the next minute or so, the sound got louder and louder, to sound like a… moan, I cringed slightly, because I didn't know who was next to me, it could be ANYONE, I saw Foxy, Mangline and Mangle looking at my funny, I am quite spooked, and very, VERY awkward in a situation like this, what I do, is, I move my head away from the person, and take a glance at them, white fur, Mangle or Mangline then, since these two, look IDENTICAL, I didn't manage to tell the apart, until they moaned again, why is Mangle snuggling up to me, he is a GUY, I cringed at thinking of what he was dreaming, I sat there for a few minutes, until he woke up, saying, in a pirate accent…

\- aie think ol' Foxy had too much ta drink last night – we has a party last night, I didn't know that they actually found the crate with drinks in it, and wait, FOXY, what… I shook my head, and looked at him, he looked back at me in the eyes, I heard crying for the outside, but I focused on Foxy here, who WAS Foxy, though, he had painted himself white, because of something last night, I just didn't remember, now the biggest question

\- Why are you snuggling with me "lad" ? - he smiled, and dove forward, kissing me deeply, I was shocked, and well… I don't know, he parted after a few seconds and said

\- Ya don't remember lad ?, they challenged us to be a couple for today, and I made Mangline and Chica stay as a couple as well, just to make sure everything was at the same level – I cringed again, "couple", that would give me nightmares, but I would have to roll with it, I lifted my head, then said to him

\- I am gonna check out this crying I hear, wanna come ? - he nodded, and I extended my hand for him to grab, we got up, and we went outside, slowly, he held my hand tightly, TOO tight even, but I had to roll with it, it WAS a challenge after all, we walked through some corridors until finding were Mangline slept, crying from the inside, I motioned for Foxy to STAY outside, and he nodded, finally letting go of my hand, I touched the doorknob, unlocked, surely something is not right here, I opened the door slowly, and looked inside, when I saw Mangline CRYING IN HER SLEEP, on the floor, poor girl, must have gone through a lot that night, I sat down next to her, and Foxy looked inside, I motioned for him to come in, and he sat next to me, I looked back at Mangline, and gently put my hand on her arm, her crying died down a little bit, but still sobbing, I passed both my arms below her, and picked her up, and put her on the bed again, I pulled something from the corner of the room, and I heard Foxy whisper in my ear

\- Lad, I am quite sleepy, I think I am gonna go sleep, is that okay with ye ? - I nodded slowly, he smiled, and left, going back to our room, I sat there puzzled by what made her cry, I heard footsteps outside once more, it was Mangle, he came inside the room, and sat on the thing I was sat on, next to me, he then whispered next to me, so we wouldn't risking waking her up

\- You heard her before I did, and your room is REAL far away – I smiled, but the shrugged, I didn't know what to do, he then smiled at me and continued – You have no Idea of what to do do you not ? - I just shook my head, and he took hold of my hand, and then continued once more – Look, I will show you what you have to do, do it gently, please, if she cries again – I nodded slowly, and then asked before we started doing… whatever

\- Am I and Foxy really a couple for a challenge ? - he smiled a goofy smile at me, then he said

\- Is that what he told you ?, well… he is really attracted to you, he likes you TOO MUCH in my opinion, and that's cringe worthy – I cringed harder than ever, he looked at me in the eyes, and he started directing me to calm Mangline down, it was mostly fine, MOSTLY, at a certain point he left, and just said to keep doing whatever I was doing, I stopped a few seconds later, as she stopped crying, just breathing slowly, I synched my breathing with hers, I felt something touch my shoulder as I closed my eyes, she was sitting up on the bed looking at me, tears now flooding her eyes again, she grappled me, and refused to let go, hugging me tightly, she pulled me to sit next to her, I did so, and she started opening up on me

\- You look so much like my dad when I was a kid… - She paused, the hair dye had already went off, and my hair was like it was normally – I never met my mother, but Mangle is not my real brother, we were friends, but he doesn't know this, he refuses to take the truth as "real", I was the only baby my family had, and since I "died", our family ended there, I can't take it anymore, I just can't, I feel like I wanna DIE again, but, Mangle would then be lost, he does not have a goal, and he doesn't understand how this works, he wouldn't even know what to do… can you please stay here for the rest of the night ?, PLEASE, then I will have someone to be with, and know that I am not alone through this – I frowned at the request, last time I "stayed a night with someone" it ended up very steamy, so I almost denied her request, ALMOST, I actually heard someone come to the door again, I looked at the door, actually two people, Foxy and Mangle were poking their eyes through the door, I looked at the door, and they hid themselves, I breathed in slowly, when they couldn't see me, I nodded my head towards the door, and she looked there also, when they poked their heads once more, I was leaning in, she was too, I could hear her ragged, broken breathing from the crying before, I had a dead serious face to her, making sure she wasn't wanting to kiss me, and she wasn't the minimum, I got up from the stool, and sat on the bed, in front of her from the vision of the door, she scurried closer, I did too, I then whisper asked her

\- What were you dreaming about ?, I'd love to know… - She blushed slightly, then whispered back

\- If you don't tell anybody… - I made the face of someone who would swear to not tell ANYONE, and then she continued – I was dreaming about being in a school sort of place, and I saw everywhere, just BLOOD, I couldn't wrap my head around what happened, I was completely showered in it, I saw a crush I had when I was younger, he was with someone else, I had my heart broken, then I saw someone else, he walked into vision, he focused on the "couple", walked over, and talked to them, then came towards me, I couldn't move, like if we had gotten stuck, then a lot of other shit happened, then I woke up to you checking on me… - I smiled to know what happened, but then got serious after taking what she said in consideration, it was the same dream I had, though, from the girl's perspective, this caused me to slightly cringe, but she asked for me to lean in closer, looking into her eyes, I slowly came closer, and I saw something in her eyes, we were so close together, it would look like we were kissing, maybe that IS what she wanted, I heard a loud breath from outside, but she made me focus on her eyes, clarity wasn't a thing IN her eyes, but I could see parts of her littered around EVERYWHERE, and it was quite shocking, she then gave me some space, then she said

\- I fear that can come to happen someday, I really don't want that to happen again… - I hugged her tightly, I then said, calming her again

\- Don't worry, it's not gonna happen when I am here with you, that is what I am sure, now, for a much more important case, WHAT ARE YOU TWO WATCHING – I snapped as I flew off the bed, and into the corridor, it looked like I had caught them, with their mouths wide open, I walked right back inside the room, and slammed it shut, then locked it, then I heard Mangline say

\- You know Mangle sleeps here too right ?, if you don't open, he won't be able to come and sleep – I smiled at her, then said

\- Let him sleep with that perv pirate over at my room, I definitely want to go back there NOT – she giggled, then I mumbled loudly – sneaked into my room, probably for some "booty", if you know what I mean… - she giggled again, this time a bit scared, I would also be spooked by that, I shook it out of my head as I sat back down on the stool, I smiled at Mangline, and she smiled back, she was so cute, it was one of the few times I wouldn't fake a smile, when close to her, I never managed to "hold my emotions", she was really sweet, that is what I tried to pass, after all, she was a sweet person, and you couldn't go against that, she never yells, is always caring when we are in need, all of it, A GOOD PERSON, in the content of those who like sweet people, which I am halving at, since… Dunno, reasons

I sat there until I felt sleepy, at that point, she was already having lucid dreams, or something of the sort, I got off the stool, took it to the corner of the room, and sat against the wall, if I were to sleep on the other bed, I would probably be pushing it, I want to be awake… just a…. few more… minutes…

 ***DREAM WORLD (EVERYTHING IN THE REAL WORLD, I FEEL IN HERE)***

I was still sat against a wall, against my will this time, as I felt massive pain over all my body, I was completely immobilized, like if I had been knifed in all my muscles, and I couldn't move, I let my head fall, looking down, I felt giant pressure on my legs, if I was getting crushed, I couldn't move anyway, it just hurt A WHOLE LOT, I was getting pressure run up my body, crushed, this "force" starting to make my vision faint, I heard a blurred call "CAIRN, YOU HA*MUFFLED SCREAMING*", I blacked out…

 **CLIFFHANGERS EVERYWHERE, BUT NOT HERE, KEEP ON GOING**

 ***REALITY***

I woke up with a massive headache, I ran my hand across my head, hitting my hair, with my eyes closed, and some pain, I got up from where I was sitting, I made my way to the door, before opening it, I heard a cry from behind, I turned around, and walked towards the crying, I slowly opened my eyes, to a horrible sight, Mangline was destroyed, like she though would happen, I crouched next to her destroyed form, then spoke

\- Mangline, you OK ? - She turned both her heads towards me, then froze, her breathing fastening the more she looked at me, she scurried away from me, then said scared

\- What a… you are… alive… that's not suppose to work, unless you killed…someone… I… don't even… I did this to myself, because I though you were gone, you were like that for three whole weeks, we cleaned you up, but… I had lost hope… we all did... - She wanted to leave, but I didn't let her, I instead turned her off, I am gonna fix this…

 ***A FEW DAYS LATER, STILL IN THE ROOM***

I had finally finished, she was fixed, like the day we met, but cleaner, I came over to turn her on, with a button hidden from sight, I hit the "button", and she whirred, and then her eyes powered up, I smiled at my success, I was next to her as hr eyes powered up with life, the same color they were before, I hugged her tightly, her face as dumb folded, as if she didn't know what happened, I kept hugging her, until she hugged back, we parted, and I helped her off the table, she kinda stood up well, until she tried to walk, where I had to help, I helped her out the door, and I wanted to see everyone's faces.

I unlocked the door, creating commotion outside, I heard pairs and pairs of footsteps outside, I smiled and looked at Mangline, and she smiled back, I grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door, their faces were priceless, I looked at each and everyone's eyes, and they looked at Mangline also, they knew she was broken, and something was wrong, I considered their notice of wrong being flaud, I looked at the commotion, and the people in the commotion, no Foxy OR Mangle, that's FLAUD, I smiled at everybody, then suggested to Mangline

\- Why don't we go look for Foxy and Mangle, I think they are VERY WELL, let's check around – I heard something behind me, and she smiled and nodded

\- They are in your room, hope you don't mind that – Chica had built a Texan accent, everyone seemed quite different, but I walked towards my room, hearing sound from inside, I looked at Mangline, the face the same as mine, I whispered to her

\- Knock on the door, and see if you can talk to them in private, IN THERE, and I surprise them – She looked at me with that face, that face when you don't want to do something, but you have to, YEAH **THAT FACE** , I continued whispering – I'm also scared, but fuck it, go – she knocked on the door, I heard someone say from inside

\- Come in – we opened the door slowly, and she moved in first, and I followed, they looked at me, then went back at cuddling, REALLY, I LEAVE FOR TWO WEEKS, AND THESE TWO FALL IN LOVE, OH MA GAUD, calm down, ok… they looked at Mangline, than Foxy said

\- Hey Lass, did ye fix yerself on yer own ?, or did ye get any help from yer ghost lad ? - he chuckled at the end, annoying even Mangle next to him, he stared awkwardly at us, then closed his eyes for a bit, rubbed them, and opened his eyes again, he looked into my eyes, and I stared back into his, he slowly got up, and came up to me, I was slightly taller than him, though all three of us were undersized by Foxy, who was in another level of "tallness", I suddenly felt an immense pressure against my chest, I was getting tightly bear hugged, I hugged his back, and he hugged me even stronger, I started frantically tapping his shoulder, to make him stop crushing my bones, I hadn't noticed, but they had put me in a "specialty suit" it was different than all of them, at least before, it felt "real", I could breathe well, and I felt hunger and things like that, thirst, it felt awesome, I felt frail for a few seconds after the hug

\- You are back up on your feet, and kicking very well even, good to have you back, tough guy – I smiled then I said jokingly

\- I see you and Foxy have been growing fond of each other while I was gone – He blushed slightly as I mentioned that, Foxy had literally passed out, not even hearing us talk, but I waved them a goodbye, and I walked outside the room, this is going to be interesting…

 **HEY GUYS CAIRNBULL HERE, WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, THIS MAY HAVE TAKEN A WEIRD TURN, BUT I CAN TELL YOU, BEING AN ANIMATRONIC MAKES MY LIFE JUST BECOME EASIER, BECAUSE THE ROMANCE PARTS WILL BECOME MORE FREQUENT, AND IT'S NOT A PAIN TO WRITE THOSE EITHER, SO I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD WEEK, AND I HOPE YOU HADN'T KILLED YOURSELVES OUT THERE WITHOUT ME TO CONTROL YOU GUYS, HOPE YOU WERE ALL DOING FINE, ALSO, I HAVE A SOUNDCLOUD ACCOUNT, JUST LOOK FOR CAIRNBULL, AND YOU WILL FIND IT, I ALSO HAVE A TWITTER, Y'ALL CAN FIND ME IF YOU LOOK FOR CAIRNBULL, I HEAR ALL MY WRITING MUSIC FROM SOUNDCLOUD, AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I LIKE ON YOUTUBE, THERE IS TWITTER**

 **HOPE Y'ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY, WEEK, YEAR, CENTURY**

 **OH, AND THIS ENDS MY WRITING BREAK, NOW EVERY TIME I HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO THINK, I WILL WRITE A LITTLE BIT, AND THINGS WILL COME BACK TO PACE LIKE THEY WERE, SO SEE YOU GUYS, WHENEVER I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, AND MY OWN SECRET : REBIRTH HAS BEEN DELETED, I LOST FAITH IN IT, NOT EVEN TO FINISH, I JUST COULDN'T FINISH IT AT ALL**

 ***EDIT : I SEEM TO BE HAVING SOME "HEADACHENEVERENDUS", OR TO SAY, I HAVE A HEADACHE THAT SEEMS TO LAST FOR YEARS**


End file.
